


小熊日記

by XuanYue



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 小熊的一天
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 10





	小熊日記

**Author's Note:**

> ※時間設定在第四季季初

  
  


7：05

把拔的呼吸聲改變，我知道他醒了，不過把拔總是會在床上多躺一些時間才起床。以前把拔也經常換地方住，但現在的住所比以前的都小，裡面也沒什麼東西讓我想咬......而且把拔已經連續在同個地方住一個月了，以前從來沒有發生過。

我對這件事沒什麼意見，只要有我的小床就行，畢竟我可是一隻優秀的軍犬呢。

  
8：17

把拔今天好像不用去那個叫做學校的地方，我們在公園遛噠了一圈，把拔從攤車上外帶一杯飲料，和一份中間有洞、甜甜的食物，記得叫做甜甜圈。我以前咬過一口，但是把拔說狗狗不能吃，雖然長官後來還是偷偷餵我幾口，被把拔發現第二次之後就完全沒有了。

  
11：00

我窩在地鐵站的小床上啃骨頭，是小夥伴上次帶來的，長官無聲無息出現在把拔旁邊（我有認出長官的腳步聲，判斷沒有威脅），吃掉把拔只咬了一口就擺在旁邊的甜甜圈。

「Mr. Reese，那是我的早餐！」

「都快要變成午餐了，Harold。」

我記得把拔沒有買其他的餐點，為什麼車廂裡面還有吃東西的聲音呢？

  
12：23

把拔和長官說他們要出門吃飯，長官拍了拍我的頭，要我負責看家。

  
13：10

把拔一個人回到地鐵站，開始埋在一堆紙裡面奮鬥，上面有很多花花綠綠的筆跡，把拔對我說，那是一種叫報告的東西，雖然上面的字和長官的一樣醜，但是不能咬。

身為一隻優秀的軍犬，我才不咬沒有價值的東西！

  
14：42

漂亮姊姊和小夥伴一起來了地鐵站，她們身上有牛排的味道！

小夥伴帶我去公園玩球和奔跑，漂亮姊姊坐在一旁的椅子上看我們，雖然在微笑，可是我為小夥伴感到擔心，通常我們狗狗出現那種表情的時候，都是想往好吃的食物上咬一口。小夥伴的肌肉很結實，跟我不相上下，一個好的士兵都應該要管理自己的身材！（長官的線條最近比較鬆弛，把拔跟我偷偷抱怨過這點）

  
15：51

回到地鐵站，漂亮姊姊說她要去忙了，叫小夥伴要乖乖的。

小夥伴在旁邊的小床上睡著。

  
17：20

長官回到地鐵站，西裝外套底下有血的味道。把拔沒有注意到，但是我發現長官只用右手拿東西，左手軟軟垂在旁邊。長官對把拔說營救號碼很成功，他把那群混混都逮捕了，攜帶未登記的槍械和謀殺未遂可以讓他們關很久。

我咬著小球，要長官跟我玩球。

「不能在這裡玩球，Bear，你會害我被Finch罵。」

「只要別像Sameen一樣叫Bear去抓老鼠，我想玩一下球沒有問題，Mr. Reese。」

把拔端著茶在旁邊看了一陣子，突然把茶放下。

「你受傷了嗎，John？」

把拔走過來，我把球叼進我的小窩，不再纏著長官玩球，畢竟目的達成。

「你只用右手丟球。」

  
17：25

小夥伴幫長官包紮好就離開了，可能是因為把拔看起來很生氣。

「你為什麼刻意隱瞞受傷的事？」

「我們的工作本來就不能避免這種事發生，這你也清楚。」

「我知道我們面臨的風險，是我拖你進來淌這趟渾水，但不代表你必須像孤狼一樣不倚靠任何人。」

「你沒有拖我進來，是我自願的。記得嗎？你說我們現在只為了生存。」

「我回來，是為了支援你和Sameen，如果你不需要我......」

「我需要你......我們都需要你，Harold。」

  
18：13

長官和把拔帶著我回到把拔的住處，他們在公寓樓下遇見把拔學校裡討人厭的傢伙。

「Professor Whistler，這位是......？」

「John是我的朋友。」

「喔，是嗎？」

那個傢伙的聲音很討厭，把拔看起來也不喜歡他。

長官突然低聲說：「Beet！Bear！」

收到指令，我立刻衝上去咬了那傢伙一口，相當克制只有咬破他的西裝褲，和會在小腿上留下牙印，但不會流血。把拔趕緊將我拉回來，向那個討人厭的傢伙致歉，長官偷偷塞了一條零食給我。

  
20：05

長官負責下廚，為了讚許我今天很聽話，我分到一隻雞腿。

「你不能這樣鼓勵Bear亂咬人，Mr. Reese。」

「Finch，Bear是隻軍犬，牠從來不亂咬人。」

  
21：36

我趴在我的小床上，準備要睡了，把拔和長官似乎還沒打算要睡，而且長官今天會住下來。

長官常說把拔需要學會保護自己，但是把拔不喜歡槍，我不知道為什麼把拔不喜歡槍，人類不像我們軍犬有尖牙和利爪，本來就需要武器保護自己。我閉上眼睛，從我的小窩可以聽見長官和把拔正在訓練的聲音，長官認為把拔至少要學會一兩招防身術，根據經驗，他們認真起來會訓練到凌晨呢！我決定先睡了！


End file.
